


Le soleil ne s'élèvera pas

by AngePhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngePhoenix/pseuds/AngePhoenix
Summary: [OS] Enfermée dans une cellule depuis trop longtemps, Hermione se dit que, finalement, le soleil ne s'élèvera plus... Pas pour elle.





	Le soleil ne s'élèvera pas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas
> 
> Titre : Le soleil ne s'élèvera pas
> 
> Résumé : [OS] Enfermée dans une cellule depuis trop longtemps, Hermione se dit que, finalement, le soleil ne s'élèvera plus... Pas pour elle.
> 
> Bêta : The Daemon que je remercie

Hermione se souvenait encore de la douleur du premier jour, elle se rappelait également des ténèbres qui l’entouraient, des murmures qui avaient comblé ce silence pesant, des rires qui l’avaient hantée, des pleurs qui l’avaient poignardée, des larmes acides qui coulaient sur ses joues pâles, de ses ongles cassés d’avoir trop gratté le sol à la recherche d’une sortie… Oui, elle se souvenait de tout ça.

Cependant, elle n’avait plus l’odeur des fleurs dans les narines, ni le goût du jus de citrouille du matin dans la bouche, ni la sensation de ses draps frais sous ses mains. Elle ne savait plus à quoi ressemblait sa mère et son père, ou du moins, ils étaient devenus flou dans son esprit fatigué. Pourquoi était-elle là déjà ? Cette question revenait souvent, chaque jour en fait, parce qu’elle ne voulait pas oublier la réponse :

\- Pour Harry, pour Ron, pour s'être battu contre les mangemorts, et ce, sans aucune hésitation…

Voilà la réponse, encore plus importante que la question. Est-ce que Ron allait bien ? Et Harry ? Les manières déplorables de son petit copain lui manquait terriblement, les cheveux indisciplinés de son petit frère de coeur également. Aurait-elle l'occasion d’entendre leur voix une dernière fois ? De toucher les lèvres de son amour ? D’être dans les bras de son meilleur ami ? Malheureusement, Hermione connaissait déjà cette réponse, elle ne pouvait pas l’ignorer, elle semblait être partout : dans le plateau de la semaine, dans sa cellule, dans le sourire de ses agresseurs, dans leurs regards satisfait… Elle n’avait pas besoin de la répéter, le silence la murmurait pour elle… 

La Gryffondor savait qu’un jour, le soleil ne s'élèverait plus pour elle, pour l’éclairer de ses rayons lumineux… Il serait à jamais éteint. Alors, elle continuait de retenir ses cris sous les sorts et les coups, elle continuait de pleurer pour qu’on l’aide, elle continuait de prier pour ses amis et sa famille, elle continuait, tout simplement… Encore un jour, peut-être le dernier. 

Aujourd’hui, quand le plateau de la semaine arriva, elle remarqua, comme à chaque fois, la fourchette et le couteau qui étaient ici pour la narguer. Après tout, pourquoi donner des couverts quand Hermione n’avait le droit qu’à un verre d’eau et un morceau de pain dur ? Personne n’avait songé qu’elle se couperait les veines ? Qu’elle se transpercerait le ventre avec cette arme de fortune ? Non… Une Gryffondor ne faisait pas ça. Une Gryffondor restait en vie, peu importe la douleur et les épreuves. Une Gryffondor aurait essayé d’attaquer un des mangemorts sans se préoccuper des conséquences… Et il y avait une époque où la rouge et or pensait exactement la même chose, il y avait une époque où la rouge et or pensait que c’était un acte de lâcheté et rien de plus.

Mais maintenant… Maintenant que le couteau était dans sa main, lourd et froid, elle se demandait si elle aurait le courage de le faire, d’en finir une bonne fois pour toute aujourd’hui… Si c’était le cas, le soleil ne s'élèverait plus… Plus pour elle.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine ! Bizouille !


End file.
